The Best Couple Ever Drabbles
by koolmint26
Summary: Series of RoyxEd drabbles, you know the same old same old. Not sure how long it will be enjoy chapter 14 now up. Flames will be used to help me burn down buildings.
1. Working Late

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter:1

Disclaimer: I still do not own FMA ok people or else I would have had Roy and Ed together and kill Winry

Chapter Title: Working Late

I have reloaded this chapter, as well as the all my other stories, in an attempt to please my reviewers well I finally have time to write so yah here you go read and enjoy and I love you loyal reviewers and don't bother flaming for it will be written in ink never to be seen again.

* * *

Damn Riza and her obsession with getting papers signed. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here in Colonel bastard's office late at night helping him sort through all of his papers. That idiot kept looking over at me and then looking away when I looked in his direction. What was up with that? We spent the most of our time in silence with some snide remarks on my height or lack off height, and then I would go into a yelling frenzy calling him a bastard among other colorful insults. 

When we were finally finished and I was getting ready when Colonel Stupid Face made another comment about my height.

"I'll try to see you around tomorrow shrimp, it's hard to see you among all the others you know."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULDN'T BE SPOTTED IN A PILE OF RICE!"

"You."

"Why you little-"

"I believe you're the little one Full Metal."

"I'm not that short you guys are all just older. I'm fifteen and you guys are way older."

"Actually Ed I'm 29 that's not that old."

"You are to me. I don't know how you became a Colonel I mean you're such a big womanizer and you slack on all your work." I just kept ranting on as we walked down the hallway towards the exit. Then all of a sudden Colonel Mustang threw his things on the ground and pinned me against the wall.

"Do you really hate me that much Ed?" He asked I didn't miss the hurt he tried to hide. Wait did he just call me Ed? "Do you hate me? Answer me." He said as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Did I really hate him. No the truth was that I never hated him well I sort of did but that was because I had learned to love everything about the Colonel and would never have him.

"No I don't hate far from it actually I…I never mind." I said as I tunred away and started to push him off, but he wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"You what Edward? What do you actually feel towards me?" He asked looking desperately

"Answer this for me then Colonel. How do you feel about me?" I asked while looking away from him.

"Ed do you want to know what I feel about you? Do you really want to know?" He looked at him and nodded my head and then he tilted my head up and leaned down and kissed my lips roughly, making my heart skip a beat. What was going on? All I knew is that I wanted to kiss Roy, I always had.

So I shut my mind up and started to enjoy the kiss. I felt him nibble my bottom lip want vibrating from his body. He licked my lower lip coaxing me to allow him entrance. I could feel intense passion that was coursing through me as I tangled my hands in his hair. I was disappointed when he pulled back breathing heavily.

"Ed that is what I think about you ." He said face flushed from our heated kissing. "Now how do you feel about me?" He asked idiotically.

"You couldn't tell by that kiss?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you where smart Colonel." I asked my voice full of glee.

I pulled him close to me and whispered in his eat, "I love you, you bastard." Then I pulled him hungrily towards me and planted a gentle kiss on his soft tender lips. I pulled back to see Roy smiling.

"You just wanted another kiss didn't you? You perverted old man." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Yah well Ed would you prefer that I be a perverted towards others?" He said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"You better not you bastard Colonel because you belong to me. Got that?" I warned him.

"Really I belong to you? Hmm I think I have something to say about that?" I saw that he had a mad glint in his eyes, but I still argued with him.

"Oh really," I said cockily. "And what is that might I ask?"

"This." Roy said and then he picked me up bridal stile and carried me out the door towards his car. "I'm taking you home with me tonight." He said smugly.

"Hey Roy put me down!" I ordered as I struggled to get down.

"Nope your coming home with me." He announced pulling me closer towards him making me blush.

"But Al will be worried about me." I argued, but the Colonel was not to be denied.

"Well you can tell him you stayed ad HQ all night working on papers with me. Ok so that's taken care of lets go home." That solved everything according to him.

"Home I don't live with you." I tried to remind him.

"You do now." He looked down at me and said smiling happily.

I hardly remember much from that night except that after that "working" late at night was so much fun. Even though Hawkeye wondered why hardly any of the work was done, but oh well at least I had _My Roy.

* * *

_

**This is my first FMA fan fiction and first drabble so I hope it's ok I know that it is rather long but hey I just hope that you guys like it. Read and review and I like suggestions on drabbles thank you. Well I reposted this and so I hope that you like it a little more and I'm going to start to write again. **

Lots of love,  
koolmint


	2. Kids

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter:2

Disclaimer: I really don't own this show boys and girls but I do own these drabbles unless I get the idea from a friend well that's all.

Chapter Title: Kids

Well I'm not stuck anymore and I would still like to thank Inuango and yehudi13 for being my first reviewers and well thank you. If you reviewed you shall be thanked accordingly. Roy and children sounds dangerous to me will the Colonel survive

* * *

How did I get stuck doing this. I'm a Colonel in the damn army and I get stuck watching two children. This is pure injustice I say. Pure malice I tell you. Well one was a child the other acted like a child half of the time actually. He was the hero of the people the Full Metal Alchemist. He was a child...that always managed to look good in those leather pants. 

That's aside from the point. I Roy Mustang got stuck watching Hawkeye's little niece along with Full Metal.

Let me just say right away that I am not a kid person. I don't like kids at all they are noisy, messy, annoying, whiney, and I just don't like them. I should just tell Full Metal to watch her and then I can go and do something productive and relaxing , like finding a way to get Ed to fall for me. He looks so cute sitting there talking to the little girl I don't even remember her name. I wish Full Metal would talk nicely to me but I guess I haven't earned it I'm not exactly nice to the little shrimp.

"Hey Full Metal what's the girls name again?" I asked as he laid the girl down tenderly, gentle smile showing his care.

"That's the third time you've asked Colonel your such an idiot her name is Emily you dumb ass." he said rolling his eyes. See what I mean he is such a child yet I love him and he doesn't seem to get the hints that I drop.

"Well I forgot. Besides I don't really get along with children." I said shrugging he hated when I did that.

"So your telling me you don't like kids?" He asked curiosity showing in his innocent golden eyes.

"Not particularly no." I saw something flashing Ed's eyes, but I wasn't really sure what it was.

"Oh well that's not surprising because your such a womanizer and all. Figues that you really wouldn't want to settle and have kids or anything." He said his voice very sullen.

As I sat there watching Ed while he was putting Emily to sleep and I realized that I wouldn't mind having a little runt as long as it was with the right person. Someone that I wanted to spend my time with. We could settle down and adopt a few.

"Actually Ed," I said finally saying his name out loud which made him snap his gaze back at me. "It depends on the person that I settle with." I said my voice very sultry.

"You mean women right?" he asked with a bit of a tremble in his voice.

"No actually Ed I'm gay." I said flat out.

"What but you always have women all over you." He said with a disbelieving look.

"That doesn't mean I want them to be all over me." I said with a heavy sigh. "They fling themselves at me I want to be with a man that is worth my challenge.

"So what else exactly are you looking for in a man you want to settle with?" I didn't miss the eagerness in his voice.

"Someone who is different from everyone else." I said looking significantly at him

"Yah"

"I want someone younger." I pointedly said as I stared.

"Really." He said a perplexed look on his face. For a genius he sure wasn't getting the message, I said before that he didn't get hints that I dropped.

"I want to be with you Ed." He looked up at me briefly then all of a sudden he fainted, and I barely caught him before he hit the floor.I gazed down at him in my arms and looked over at the sleeping child in her crib. This was definitely what I wanted, a family. I wanted kids with Ed.

* * *

**Well yah I re-uploaded this chapter as well and am working on the others when I post the new chapter I will thank all of my reviewers. **

Lots of love,  
koolmint


	3. The Funeral

**The Best Couple Ever Drabbles**

**Chapter:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or else I would have had my way Roy and Ed would be together tehe and they would have a very cute and hapyp ending. Come tothink of it I don't think that back in there time they would approve of Ed and Roy being togethere but whatever.**

**Chapter Title: The Funeral (don't worry this isn't a sad one but it will seem like it at first.)**

**Ok people well this is chapter three. Thanksto my three awsome reviewers that I havereviewed I love who ever reviewed my story . Atleast you like my drabble hopefully I will get better at writing tehe lurve you guys.**

**Thank you to Inuago, WeIrDLOvEr1, and yehudi for reviewing any of my earlier chapters I lurve you guys ok so here it is.**

**And Ed: 'means thoughts'  
Ed:"meas speech." Ed won't be the only one talking but i'm just an example. **

**

* * *

**

Ed:'I stood by the stone tha represented someone that was once so close to me. He was strong and happy all the time. Sure we didn't always get along but that didn't mean I didn't like him. He bugged me sometimes, like would scratch me and all. I had kept him around to keep Al happy but that was about it. He was a cute little thing that Mr. Kitty Meowingtins ( lurve that name and it belongs to my friends Chi/chibiusuck) besides Roy was a dog person.'

Roy: "Come on Ed there is nothing more we can do we better get out of Armstrong uses some secret Armstrong power to cheer us up or something like that."

Ed: "Roy we should stay to show our respect. Al will be sad if we leave."

Roy:"Ed let me tell oyu something Al left an hour ago were the only ones left."

Ed:' I had never admited to anyone not even Roy that I had love that cat so much. I couldn't Ihave another cat becauseI knew Roy would never agree with it. We were planning on getting a dog soon. That's what he wanted and that's what he would get.

Roy:"You know what Ed I thing I would like to have another cat instead of a dog."

Ed:'Did roy just say what I think he just said?'

I looked up to a sencere smile as he looked at me. ( that's a first for Mustang, and is that how you spell it?)That was why I loved this man. He did evrything to make me happy. I jumped and threw my arms around him.

Ed:"Thank you so much Roy I love you." I said as I leaned down and kissed him passionitly.

Roy:"So does that mean we can have sex tonight?" That earned him a slap on the ass and an evil grin.

Ed:"You don't have to let me get a cat so that I will have sex with you idiot."

Roy:"I know but I also know thta you really loved that cat Ed. So let's go home ok?"

Ed:"No! We have to go the pet store to get a new kitty."

Roy":Ok Ed but what shall we name him because it has to be a boy cat okay."

Ed":Hm I guess we can name him Mr. Whiskers Furrykins."

Roy":You do come up with odd names you know but I love you. Just promise you won't nameour kids strangely k?"

Ed:"I promise Roy." ThenI set out to the pet store with my lover besides me. The man that I would be with forever, and I vowed that I would never forgot Mr. Kitty Meowingtins.

**

* * *

**

**I know it's strange but I think that it is very funny. Hope youlike it and see you guys later I'll update as soon as possible. I should have just typed a.s.a.p. It's a lot faster and now I'm just waisting space buh bye.I love cats! The next cat I get I'm going to name Mr. Kitty Meowingtins.**

**Lurve,  
koolmint **


	4. Roy's Mother

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter:4

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or else I would have had my way Roy and Ed would be together tee hee and they would have a very cute and happy ending. Come to think of it I don't think that back in there time they would approve of Ed and Roy being together but whatever.

Chapter Title: Roy's Mother

I know that's I jus updated but I got a really good idea well I think it is so here goes.

Thank you to Inuago, WeIrDLOvEr1, and yehudi for reviewing any of my earlier chapters I lurve you guys ok so here it is.

* * *

This was so embarassing I would never be able to live it down. I would have to get Ed not to tell anyone because if anyone knew about this I would just die.

"Sit up while your eating Roy I will not have my son sit at the dinner table like a slobe." My mother snapped at me. Pft and Ed wondered where I got my neat freak obsession.

"Yes Mother." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man."

I could hear Ed snicker besides me as I was humiliated. I knew Ed would have to meet my mother at some point, she new about us, I was just hoping she wouldn't treat me like a child. I'm a Colonel in the army gosh nabet.

"Would you like some more soup Edward dear?" She asked in a loving and fond way. Strange that she would take such a liking to Ed, Mother usually never liked the girls I dated.

"Yes Mrs. Mustang I would adore some. Roy could you pass the soup?" Ed's request snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked over at my small lover as he gave me an evil smile. I was going to hurt him later. I grabbed the soup and passed it to him but not with out muttering- "Your going to pay for this your the one that wanted to meet my mom."

"At least you still have a mother." He said giving me a sad smile that I hoped that my Mother wouldn't notice. I reached for his hand under the table and gave it a slight squeeze. He looked back at me with a reassuring smile. After that I didn't complain for the rest of the dinner. I was so warm sitting here with my Mother and my lover as a family it was a pleasant feeling.

When I was time to leave I turned to my Mother and hugged her lovingly and told her, " I love you Mother. And my Mother responded by saying, "I really like that Edward boy Roy you better keep him you hear? He seems to have a good affect on you."

"Yes mom I will. I promise I'll keep him." I said as I looked at Ed who was waiting by the car childish smile plastered on his face.

I was so happy but when we got into the car my smile was wiped away by Ed saying-

"Roy sit up when your driving I will not have a lover of mine drive like a slob."

I looked over at Ed and smiled evilly when we got home he wouldn't remember what had happened. I chuckled under my breath. He really was a keeper and he was all mine.

* * *

Ok so finally a short drabble from yay. Hope you like it so yah. Oh my god Harry Potter and The Half-Prince is coming out. YAY!

Lurve,  
koolmint


	5. Swimming

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter:5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or else I would have had my way Roy and Ed would be together tehe

Chapter Title: Swimming

Ok so this is chapie 5 hope you guys like it. It was a slow day today but hey at least I tried to write right? This is Ed's point of view. iI have reloaded like well 5 chaptersI still have like four more to go

* * *

I don't know why Al insisted that I come, he knows that I had that knew book to read. I'm bored out of my mind watching Winry and him flirting in the pool. When were they going to tell each other they liked each other geez I swear they were just idiots. Always messing with each other, come to think of it they have been closer than usual, maybe they got together and don't want to tell me because they are afraid that I will get upset since I used to like Winry. That was before I found out that I was gay but I guess that I can't blame them it's not like I've told anyone yet.

While they where having there fun I was just left to sit in a beach chair looking like a complete loser. The feeling was great...not.

It's not because I'm a party pooper ok maybe I am, but I just never learned how to swim I was always so busy reading new books. Books are the best thing in the world I mean who didn't want to read all the time. I would choose reading over outdoor activities any day.

"Ed come in the waters grate." Al yelled enthusiastically form the water.

I had never admitted to Al that I couldn't swim. Over my dead body was I going to tell him that…

I was sitting there just soaking up the sun when someone walked by and blocked the sun.

"Brother come on in the waters grate." Al squealed happily.

" That's alright Al I think I'll stay right here ok," as I said this I took of my shades and looked up to see the life guard looking over at all the people swimming. He was so gorgeous it took away my breath.

He had short black hair that fell loosely on his angelic face, he had a muscular chest and I looked down and saw that his whole body was chiseled. He looked over at me and I suddenly realized that I had been staring at him so I quickly turned my attention back to Al and Winry feeling my face redden. Thank god that he turned and started to walk around to the other side of the pool. I watched him as he walked away mesmerized by his coolness.

"Brother please come in. The water is so much fun!" Still dazed I moved towards the water not thinking about what I was doing. "Winry he's coming in yay!" Al said happily. To late did I realized what I was doing, as I jumped in I remembered that I couldn't swim.  
Like I said I couldn't swim, and because I was so short the water was way over my head, because I was smart and jumped in at the deep end. I was drowning good move Ed way to think things threw.

I thrashed around wildly as I felt my lungs burn with the need for air, then I felt someone wrap there arms around me and I was pulled up. As we hit the surface I was coughing out all the water that had seared my lungs, I could hear Al's worried voice calling for me as my savior pulled me towards the edge of the pool. I looked up and saw the cute life guard. Oh great wonder what hi thinks of me now, way to look like a fool in front of a really cute guy.

"Hi my name is Roy." He said in a calm and collected voice. "Are you all right? You didn't hurt your self did you?" As he asked this he took my waist, sending chills up my spine that made me shiver, and lifted me over the edge of pool, then he lifted himself on the edge too. Seeing me shiver he looked at me and asked, "Are you cold? Hold on," he said with out letting me respond, "I'll go and get you a blanket." with that he ran off to god knows where. When he left Al swam over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Ed are you ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you get in, but you should have told me that you couldn't swim brother." When Al said that I snapped my gaze on towards him and with my mind still on the cute life guard and simply said, "Well I don't know why I didn't tell you sorry Al but go and have fun with Winry ok the life guard left to get something." Al left to be with Winry but not with out giving me a concerned look, I just smiled at him and he turned away.

I felt someone overshadow me and block the sun that had been warming my body, my body started to tremble as I realized how cold I was. Then I felt a blanket wrapped around me and looked over to see that it was the life guard.

"Are you alright now Ed?" he asked and I was shocked that he knew my name.

"Yeah I'm fine, but how did you know my name?" I asked curios to know.

"Well I heard your brother screaming for you while you where drowning." He said shrugging.

"Oh." I merely replied.

"You don't know how to swim do you shorty?" His asked making my blood boil I didn't care how cute he was he wasn't going to call me short.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULDN'T EVEN SWIM IN A KIDDY POOL."

"I didn't even say that." He said defensively then he started to laugh, and I just stared at him. Everyone usually laughed about how short I was but I didn't think that's why he was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked with, what I hoped was, a serious look. It just seemed to make him laugh even more.

"You really are something Ed you know that." He said which I don't think he meant in a bad way.

"Well your really great um…" I blushed I hadn't even asked this guy his name wow he must think I'm and idiot.

"Roy my name is Roy and well I think I better go now I have to go and watch the other kids. Hope to see soon Ed." he said pointedly. As he began ot walk away I looked at him and well took a plunge.

"Hey Roy I was wondering," I began to get nervous and stuttered, "maybe you c-could u-um teach m-me, well if it's not to much trouble could youteachmehowtoswim." I blurted that last part like word vomit. To my joy Roy turned around and looked at me surprised, then to my relief he smiled.

"Sure Ed my shift is almost up," I smiled up at him, "and then maybe we could go and grab I bite to eat." He added quickly. I beamed at him.

"That would be great." I said. With that he walked of and I sat there waiting with my feet dangling in the water. Today hadn't been a total waste of time after all.

* * *

So I hope you like it tehe. I try very hard to make you guys happy. Will write more later when I have more time. I don't know how long this drabbles will go on but I'll see where I take it to

Lots of love,

koolmint


	6. Blind Date

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter:6

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or else I would have had my way Roy and Ed would be together tehe

Chapter Title: Blind DateWell I was writing in script form because I thought that it would be easier for you guys to understand. I mean I'm not the best writer so I wanted you guys be able to get who all is talking. Haha Mustang's Mom I love that drabble It's so funny. So yah you guys tell me if you prefer for me to write in script form or just in regular form. So yah not a clue what to write about.

* * *

I can't believe that Maes did this I mean I don't need help dating. I can my own dates if I want to I don't need. Sure I haven't met a lot of guys that I like they're usually all good for nothing bums. So I guess that I understand why Hughes would try to find me a date.

It was weird blind dates were not my usual forte I usually got asked out all the time. Well nothing ventured nothing gained right. If I didn't like the guy I could just leave and say I had important military business to attend to that always worked.

As I entered the restaurant I looked around for the Red head that Hughes had set me up with, and didn't see her around. I did see a familiar blonde underling sitting at the bar and decided that I would rather spend my night arguing with Full Metal than putting up with a stupid ditsy guy.

It was strange that I wanted to hang out with Full Metal rather than some ditsy guy.

"Hello Edward." I shook the feeling of as he turned around, he looked good today. He always did. Wait what was I just thinking.

"Hey Colonel what are you doing here?" Edward look up at me and asked, I was surprised that he was allowed in here must be the state alchemist thing.

"Waiting for date that I don't want to be with." I said as I sat down in the stool next to him.

"Well if you didn't want to go out with them then why are you here?" I asked looking over at me.

"Well Hughes set me up and I can't say no to him. I think that I would prefer to be in good company tonight so do you mind if I join you tonight?" I asked quietly. Ed looked away form me and said, "Yah sure what ever, so how was work today?" We sat there the whole night and just talked about random things like how Hawkeye was a crazy gun freak. Needless to say that I enjoyed myself.

The next day at HQ Hughes came up to me and asked, "So Roy how did the big date go?"

"Well I it was pretty fun Hughes." I said and he just walked of like he knew something I didn't, oh well Maes was always an idiot.

* * *

Crappy I know but hey what can I say I don't have that many ideas right now so yah. I'll try to write better drabbles. I'll write more soon.

Lurve,  
koolmint


	7. Getting Better

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter:7

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or else I would have had my way Roy and Ed would be together tehe as well as Fury and Havoc tehe I'm horrible

Chapter Title: Getting Better

So here's another chapter for the drabbles this will might be sweeter it could be a very different crappy chapter. oh yah Ed point of view.

* * *

I woke up and looked around me everything was so clean and white. Where was I oh yah that's right the transmutation. I looked down at my right arm(Let's assume that's the arm he lost.) and there it was beautiful glowing flesh. I felt warmth and saw that it was a bit pale compared then dark skin of the rest of my body.

Wait where was Al? Did he get his body back? Was he alright? I had to find him right away. I started to get out of bed but then-

"Lay back down Ed. Alphonse is alright." I whipped my head around and saw that the Colonel was sitting in a chair reading the mews paper not even looking at me. Even though he tried to hide his face I looked closely and saw that his eyes where red. I wonder if he had slept any.

"Why are your eyes red Colonel?" I asked I mean sure he had told me that he had feelings for me before the transmutation, but I didn't really think he cared that much.

"We're not in the office Ed call me Roy ok?" he said in a tonelessly still not even looking at me.

"Yah sure but why are your eyes red?" I asked I was really concerned about what was wrong. I looked down at my hands and asked him, "Are you ok? have you gotten any sleep Roy?"

"Because I was worried sick over you." He quickly walked over to the hospital bed and before I looked up he had rapped his arms around and buried his face in my neck. His voice muffled as he said. "When I saw that they brought you in you looked so weak and helpless. I really thought that I had lost you Ed." I was shocked at this I never knew Roy cared so much. I felt tears on my neck as Roy cried.

"It's ok Roy I'm ok see," I said pulling far enough to see me face, "I'm fine ok so don't worry." In the flash of a light I felt warm lips on my own. The feeling that surged threw me was great I felt so warm and my lips tingled making my heart skipped a beat.

"How could you tell me not to worry Ed I nearly lost the most important person in my life, and your telling me that I shouldn't have been worried?" As I looked into Roy's eyes I saw the he really cared deeply. I pulled him towards me an hugged him to me lovingly as I buried my face in his strong chest.

"Roy I'm going to be ok. You want to know why?" Roy nodded his head, "Because I have you to take care of me now." Roy pulled away and gazed down at me making me lose my breath, before I could say anything he leaned down towards me and kissed me passionately and heatedly. I could tell that getting better was going so much fun.

* * *

So yah well maybe not sweet but anyways hey at least I tried. I really need to update my other stories. I'm going to work on that now.

Lurve,  
koolmint


	8. After Work

**Best Couple Ever Drabbles **

Chapter: 8

Chapter Title: After Work

Disclaimer: I already said it gosh nabet! I'm writing the drabbles because I don't own it and Ed and Roy aren't together. Roy p.o.v.

* * *

Today was such a tiring day. Being the Colonel isn't as easy as it seems you know, and Hawkeye doesn't know the meaning of the word break. I think I had to sign like 300 papers today, and then she made me run errands for her. I'm her superior! I shouldn't have to do her work. Well at least I get to go home to my sexy lover after my hard day of work. He always got to go home before me because Hawkeye thought that he already did to much, I didn't mind because now no one else could look upon his beautiful angelic face. I've seen Havoc looking at him. I think tonight I will be to tired to do anything tonight if you know what I mean.

AS I slowly trudged into the house walked into the house that I shared with Ed I was sad that he wasn't at the door to greet me as usual. Where was my lover at? I checked all down stairs, and he was no where to be found. Maybe he'd fallen asleep up stairs in our bedroom. I walked into our room and didn't see him anywhere. I was begging to get worried when I looked over to our bathroom and saw the bathroom door slightly ajar with the light on I guessed Ed was in there.

What I saw when I walked in nearly made my mouth water, I thought that I was about to get a nose bleed. Ed was sitting in the a steaming bathtub. Hair wet and clinging to his angelic face. His whole damn body where so damn screwable. Maybe I wasn't tired anymore. I always love to come home to Ed after work.

* * *

There is like 3 more chapters I swear I'll try to post them ok. I have them written but It's late and my mom wants me to got to bet right now. I'll post tomorrow.

Lurve,

koolmint

****


	9. Most Important Day

**The Best Couple Ever Drabbles **

Chapter: Nine

Chapter Title: Most Important Day

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. I don't own FMA! Alright grr. Ed p.o.v.

* * *

I feel so morbid. Roy has been avoiding me today. I know that it's really hard to avoid me when we live in the same house, but he managed it. In the morning he left to work early, then at work he was busy which is weird because I'm always at his meetings, last when I got home he had left a note for me to pick up his dry cleaning. Stupid bastard. I hated him yet I love him more than anything.

I just don't think I could handle losing another person that I loved. After Al passed away I felt so lonely and then Roy came forward and told me how he felt and helped me to overcome my sadness. He was very important to me and losing him would be a grate pain, but as long as he's happy I won't totally hate myself.

As I was walking home I saw that the lights were on and hoped that I would get to see Roy and talk to him. I took as long as I could getting to our front door dreading what was to come. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the heart brake that I was about to receive. What I found when I opened the door my breath was caught in my throat the room was so beautiful serene. Candles lit everywhere roses of white, red, and pink. (don't try the candles at home kids you could get burned.)

I looked around searching for Roy, but sadly didn't find him anywhere. I suppose that he ran off when he saw me.

All of a sudden I felt arms rap around me as I lost my breath for the second time tonight. At first I was frightened, but then I felt a warm feelings surge threw me. I looked up and found the angelic face of the man I loved. I nearly melted under his gaze that was so full of passion and love, desire and happiness. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. I don't know why but his gaze told me that he loved me. That everything was going to be ok. He wasn't going to end it.

"What's wrong Ed?" Roy asked his voice so concerned that it tore my heart apart. I turned around and buried my face in his chest.

"Oh Roy I was so worried that you where going to break up with me, I was so worried that I was going to lose you to like I lost Al." I took in the beautiful scent of Roy's cologne and realized that he was wearing the one that he hated to ware. It was my favorite it was such a fresh and clean smell.

"Ed that's not why I was avoiding you all day. I'm so sorry if that's what you thought, but I was getting ready for this." He said as he held his arms out to show the room. "I have something very important to ask you Ed." As he said this he pulled away from me, "Will you make me the happiest man alive," as he said this he pulled something out of his pocket(a gun run Ed it's a gun.) and kneeled down before me.(yet even on his knees Roy was almost as tall as Ed not really but it almost the same.), "and do me the honor of marrying me (is marrying spelled right)." I lost my breath again for the third time that night. I felt tears running down my face again tears of happiness. I pulled Roy up and rapped my arms around him,(and yes they reach)(I think), and buried my face in his chest again.

"Yes." I mumbled in a small voice. I wasn't sure if Roy had heard me, but then I felt him push slightly away from me. He pulled my chin up and he leaned down and looked in to my eyes with a look that made me want to be held in his embrace forever.

"Do you really mean it Ed will you marry me." I didn't trust my voice under his powerful gaze, so I just nodded. Then Roy leaned down so quickly that I hardly felt his warm breath before his lips were on mine. I had this wonderful feeling fow through me as we kissed sweetly. Then Roy, who was in control, slipped his tongue passed my lips and deepened the kiss making it so passionate I thought I was on fire. I pulled him towards me so that I could feel him pressed against me.

We pulled our heads away at the same time, our body's still pressed against each other, gasping for breath. I was so happy at this very moment I don't think I could ever be this happy again. I smiled up at Roy and pulled away and grabbed his hand and started to lead him upstairs. Once in our room I saw that Roy had been preparing for this as well. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at him.

"What?" he asked. "I had to get all sex-a-fide for you." He said striking a sexy pose. Yup this was the most important day of my life.

* * *

I hope it was good enough you know. I tried really hard I know it's a long Drabble but I plan on making them like this from now on so they are well written. I hope you liked it and I hope you don't get a cavity because it was so sweet. At least I hope. Well I have to type more later.

Lurve you guys,

koolmint26


	10. Baking

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter: Ten

Chapter Title: Baking

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA ok people how many times do I have to say it? Oh well sorry for the delay you can all shoot me if you want lol well yah here you guy finally a new chapter

* * *

Why does this have to be so hard? I could just go down to the market and get a cake, but no Hawkeye insisted that it would be better if I made it myself. Ed's birthday is coming up and everyone is doing something for his party, but Hawkeye just had to put me in charge of baking the cake.

She knows that my cooking skills are horrible I am I can't even make Ramen Ed has to make it for me. Last time I tried I burnt my shirt, I think Ed actually liked that.

So here I am stuck in the kitchen trying to decipher this so called cook book, it's strange that I can understand the most complicated alchemic equations, but I don't get how to cook. I remember that once Ed said that cooking was just like alchemy. Well it can't be to hard can it?

Ingredients: (don't try to make this kids I don't know what will come out)

3 eggs

1 ¼ cup of milk

1 stick of butter

One bag of cake mix

Ok so I read the instructions and it said heat oven to 350 degrees and then lightly butter the pan. That wasn't to hard I got that part down now onto the next part. Beat cake mix, water, butter and eggs in a large bowl that seemed simple enough I think I can get this it's not so hard. Now I have to pour the mix into the pan. Now this is where thing's went wrong.

When I was trying to poor the cake batter into the pan the bowl slipped and I got my hands, and the counter covered in the batter. At least I salvaged some of the cake mix. Ok so next was to put it into the oven for 15-20 min or until you can stick a tooth pick into it and it comes out clean.

Damn baking this cake it's so dumb well I'd only do this for Ed, I hope the others won't get any ideas and think that I would ever make them birthday cakes. So I was sitting in the living room relaxing waiting for the cake to get done, when all of a sudden I smelled something burning. I looked to the kitchen and saw that there was smoke coming out of the door.

"Oh my god my house is on fire. What am I going to do?" I screamed(hello aren't you the Flame Alchemist?)

I ran into the kitchen and saw that there was smoking coming out of the oven and ran to it yanking to door open faster than I could blink. I quickly pulled out the pan and turned to the oven to see that I had put the temperature at 350 degrees Celsius instead of Fahrenheit.

Oh great I managed to screw up the only thing that I had to do for the party. No one was going to want to eat cake that was all burnt, and my poor Ed wasn't going to want to have a birthday cake. While I was sitting panicking someone had walked into the kitchen.

"What happened in here," I heard an all to familiar voice say behind me, "Roy what did you do?" Asked Ed curiously. I turned around slowly to face him afraid at what he would say.

"Ed I-I was try to make you cake but then I burned it and spilled it and now you won't have a cake because I messed it up and I'm so sorry Ed I didn't mean to," I kept babbling on and on until I heard Ed laughing. That's right he was laughing. "What's so funny Ed?" I asked glaring at him.

"Roy you weren't supposed to make the cake silly," He chuckled, "Gracia is making the cake. Riza sent me over to tell you that you had to go and get the cups and plates." When he said this my eye twitched and I could feel my anger rising. I did all this for no reason, I nearly burned down my house, and it was all for no reason.

I could tell by the expression on Ed's face that he could tell that I was about to murder someone. "So Hawkeye made me nearly burn the house down for no reason?" I asked my voice shacking with anger. "I didn't have to make this cake and I tried for no reason?" I yelled. I don't know why I was so upset it might have had something to do with the fact that I really did try and it was all for no reason.

As I began to walk out of the kitchen Ed suddenly stepped in front of me and I looked down at him stopping in my tracks. "Ed move." I said commandingly. Ed just ignored me and stepped closer to me, all of a sudden he wrapped his hands around me.

"Thank you so much Roy," I heard him mumble. "You tried to make me a cake. Wow that is so kind of you." He said looking up at me. I reached his hand up to my face and wiped some cake batter off, and then licked it off his fingers.

I suddenly became aware of how close he was pressed against me. I looked down and saw him smiling childishly. He seemed so innocent but by now I new way better than that. The fact that he took my hand and started to seductively lick the cake batter off only proves that.

"Ed do you ever stop thinking about sex?" I whispered into his ear.

"Did I ever tell you that the idea of you baking turns me on to no damn end?" He asked me completely throwing me of guard. The next thing I knew Ed had dragged me to our bedroom and practically stripped my clothes off except for my apron. Wow turns out baking isn't totally useless.

* * *

Well it turns out Ed has some kink thing with baking it's kind of hot. Umm Ed licking icing of Roy I should have made it icing but don't ask me but cake batter was kind of hot.

Well that is all buh bye

Love,  
koolmint


	11. Craving

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter: Eleven

Chapter Title: Craving Part One

Disclaimer: Well I don't own it ok I don't own it so don't shoot me. Well this one is a good one, well I'm not sure yet we'll see. I was going to make it a lemon but I'm not sure.

* * *

As I sat in the corner drinking some soda as I gazed over the crowd. Yup everyone was here at the military party. Everyone was throwing it as a surprise party the bastard Fuhrer. Yes that's right the bastard was now the Fuhrer, and even more out of my league.

I had never told anyone how I craved that body, at age 16 everyone thought that I was to innocent to be thinking that way but after all the times that I nearly lost my life innocence wasn't a part of me anymore.

As I continued watching the others I saw Al in the crowd dancing with Winry, you could see the love that they both had for each other pouring out of there eyes. I wish that I could show my love to the object of my desires. For my craving was not just from sexual need, even though it was a small part. My longing was from the need to be loved, the need to fill the void that was in my heart.

While I was thinking this the Fuhrer got up and started to dance. The way he danced made up for his lack of words, his sensual movement making me want him even more. The way he raised his arms over his body and swayed from side to side. He looked so good today with out his military uniform. Today his plane body fitting jeans and his tight black shirt were driving me insane.

My craving was increasing as I watched my wild horse in his erotic dance. (if you don't get it mustang is a horse well my friend is reading this and she doesn't know the anime that well) I had never realized before it was to late how much I craved the man before me. I suddenly felt a burning desire surge me one that I would never satisfy.

I admitted defeat and decided that the closest that I would ever get to my jewel was to watch him in a little escapade like the one that I had left in the other room. I stood outside in the balcony staring at the stars the winked happily at me. I don't why but I made a wish, a stupid wish that maybe my craving could be satisfied.

As I made my wish I closed my eyes and just took in all the beauty that surrounded me, and then all of I sudden someone opened the door to balcony. I looked over my shoulder and saw that there was no one there. They must have seen me and left I suppose. While I was sitting there just gazing at the stars I could feel the music flow throw me. I began to sway my hips to the music, I don't know what took over me I just suddenly felt more alive. I danced along failing to notice that someone had snuck out to watch me.

I only realized there presence when they started to walk towards me, I quickly snapped my gaze towards them and was shocked to see that it was none other than the apple of my eye. Fuhrer Roy Mustang the man I spent my nights dreaming of. I just sat there staring as he approached me, I don't know why I just stood there for what seemed like hours.

He steadily kept coming towards me and when he was right next to me he pulled me to him and started to sway his hips. He snuck his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I was to dazed to actually do anything at first, but then something inside me reacted to the attention that I so craved.

I started to sway my hips with his as I draped my arms around his neck never breaking my gaze. With this simple gesture Roy said to me what I could not say to him words were not needed, because we had a language all our own.

We stood and danced our movements getting more sensual and needy as we grinded our body's together, craving each others touch. Roy unexpectedly cupped my face and looked down at me longingly. As he pulled my face closer to his I closed my eyes thanking what ever god was out there for this wonderful gift.

When his lips touched mine I was sent into a state of complete bliss. The heat emanating from my body was so intense I was afraid that I was on fire. He licked my lower lip begging my for entrance which I gladly gave him. I placed my hands on his lower back so that I could press him closer to me, I wanted more of him I craved so much more. I could feel his hands tangled in my golden locks passion seeping from every part of his body.

If we had not been out side I swear I would have let him take me then and there. As we pulled apart, sadly, I could see Roy's craving, a craving just like my own. We gazed at each other for a moment.

"Roy I-" He cut my off by placing a single finger on my lips.

"Shh." he said. Then he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the others. My craving was as intense as ever, if not more.

* * *

**Well that's not it I'm just me and cut it of before it got to the good part well ok. That's all for today but there will be more tomorrow my lovelies. **

Love,  
koolmint26


	12. Craving Part 2

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter: Twelve

Chapter Title: Craving Part Two

Disclaimer: Well here it goes again! I don't own it because it's way to brilliant for my mind. Well here you go my lovelys an update.

* * *

The party so far had been spectacular, but there was one thing I needed to truly be happy. To satisfy my craving. You think as a Fuhrer(how do you get the little dots over the u?) that I could get anything that I want with the snap of my fingers, but there has always been one thing, no one person that seemed out of my reach. My craving.

The sight of small body in a casual manner was more torture than I could handle. I looked around for my little desire, and was disappointed that I was not able to spot him any were perhaps he had gone home, uncaring of this celebration of my new found leadership.

I had been showing off my body to see if maybe if Ed who'd lose self control and just jump on me on the spot, but sadly this didn't happen. As I realized that Ed was no longer present my party mood dropped fairly quickly and so I decided to head out door for some air.

I walked toward the open balcony that some idiot seemed to have left open. As I walked out to the balcony I was met with a beautiful sight that I hoped I would have the privilege of watching more than one time. My little angel was outside dancing in the moonlight swaying his hips, mesmerizing was the only word that I could think off. His simple white t-shirt and usual leather jeans increasing my desire.

He kept dancing the music just seemed to flow through him, as my presence went unnoticed. I don't know what came over me but I started to slowly walk towards my little tease.

He quickly turned around and stared at me blankly as I approached him. Once I was right next to him I took the liberty of pulling him towards me and started to sway my hips sensually making sure that he would crave me. At first he seemed appalled and didn't do anything, but all of a sudden he began to sway his hips with mine he draped his arms around my neck. We started to grind our body's and my craving only increased as I felt the need to be satisfied over powered me.

We stayed out on the balcony for what seemed like eternity, an eternity that seemed to end all to quickly I pulled away from him and longingly gazed at my craving. Those lips that I dreamt about every night, I looked into his eyes and saw that there was something there that I had never noticed.

I gently cupped his angelic face and pulled it toward my own and when his lips touched mine was filled with an intense and immeasurable passion. The heat emanating from Ed's body was so intense that it heated my own passion. I licked his lower lip begging for entrance which Ed gave me rather quickly. I felt Ed place his hands on my lower back pressed my closer to him, I wanted more of him I craved so much more. I tangled my hands in his golden locks and then I pulled away and I gazed down at the face of my true love.

"Roy I-" I placed my hand over his lips and hushed him.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him inside. No one seemed to notice that we were walking threw the not dancing but headed straight for the stairs. At that moment I was so grateful that the party was at my house. I looked back and saw slight blush on Ed's face, and smiled happily.

Once in my bedroom I quickly pinned Ed against the door and pressed my body against his. He hitched his breath which sent a million shivers through my body. I again began to ravishing his intoxicating lips that made me crave him endlessly.

I grabbed his arms and pinned them on top of his head, and I heard him moan as I felt him thrust his hips forward, causing to suck my breath in. I let go of his arms and began to touch every part of his body that I could reach, and I felt his arms begin to unbutton my shirt. He quickly began to roam my body with his arms I shivered as I felt his hands run over my shoulders(lets say he has both flesh hands) and began to push me towards the bed.

I quickly pulled his shirt of breaking our kiss shortly(wow they kept going that long?). I looked down at the body that I had craved for so long the body that was now going to be mine. I pushed his small body on the bed and crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, making sure I didn't hurt him. I began to kiss him again with intense passion I stroking his hair gently. I began to gently bite down on his neck and ran my tongue soothingly over the love bites I had placed on his neck. When I bit down on the nape of Ed's neck I could feel my craving about to over power me, but I wanted Ed enjoy this as much as he could. All of a sudden I was flipped over and found myself staring up at Ed's grinning face. I ran his hands over my chest leaning down to capture my lips in a short but lingering kiss.

He began to lead his kisses to my cheek and when I felt his hot breath on my ear, I cursed that he had found my weak spot. Ed began to lick my earlobe causing me to moan loudly, I could feel him smirk and flipped us over quickly. There was no way that I was going let him take control I was here to please him and that was final.

I placed little butterfly kisses all over his chest taking pleasure in making him moan so loudly. I claimed his lips again and thrust my hips feeling Ed as sexually frustrated as I was.

I slowly took my hand and ran them down his chest and to his waist band of his leather pants. I began to unzip his pants and…..

When I awoke the next morning arms rapped around my blonde haired angel, I looked down at the beauty that I was holding and realized my craving was not satisfied it would never be satisfied I would always want this sex god to be near me. I would crave his beautiful body until the day that I died.

* * *

Well this isn't the best I got a good idea because of the weather that Texas is having and I hope it will be cute now review you know you want to. Oh yah who has read Gravitation it is the coolest ever I'm going to go off and right a one shot for it yay me. Wow I don't have a life well that's all.

Love,

koolmint26


	13. One and Only

**The Best Couple Ever Drabbles**

**Chapter: Thirteen**

**Chapter Title: One and Only**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it except in my dreams lolz well hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry for the late update I've been major busy with the end of year projects, and reading other fanfics to get more ideas.**

**Roy p.o.v.**

**

* * *

**I rushed around the house trying prepare everything the exact same way it was the day I had proposed to Ed. I had had Ed stay at HQ later than usual so that I would have extra time to organize every everything down to the last petal. 

I looked toward the wall which was adorned withlots ofpictures which were proof of the many years of joy that Ed and I had shared happily. I gazed at the picture in the center of all of the others, my most cherished memory, Ed walking down the aisle with Alphonse at his side.

I gazed at the clock and realized that I had been wasting time reminiscing, and Ed would be home any minute and I didn't think that I was ready for him yet. I basically flipped out and panicked as I rushed around trying to get the final touches.

Finally I walked around the house dimming all of the lights to create the perfect atmosphere. I heard the sound of the door opening and knew I had to rush downstairs to great my fair haired lover.

When I reached the front hall I was met with a gaping Ed, I guess he thought that had forgotten about our anniversary, as if.

Ed glanced up at me and blushed, I loved his embarrassment it was so adorable, it didn't matter how long we'd been married, I would never get tired of the innocent face, even if he wasn't innocent anymore.

I slowly walked over to him and embraced him tightly. "Suki da yo, Ed."(1) I said holding him closer. This small angel that I loved more than life itself. I loved everything about him the sent of his lushes hair, the piercing gaze of those golden eyes, the toxic taste of his lips, the sound of his sweet voice, and the satisfying feel of his gentle and loving touch.

I loved everything about him

After all he is, and will always be, my one and only.

* * *

**Well I know that sucked and all but I'm trying, you guys don't have to be all nice. I will type another chapter tomorrow it is to late right now, and I don't want to post this chapter until I read it over again. **

**(1) I love you- I think well they use it a lot in Loveless and all so yah**

**See yah, **

**koolmint**


	14. Jealous

**The Best Couple Ever Drabbles**

**Chapter: Fourteen**

**Chapter Title: Jealous**

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist doesn't belong to me ok if it did Armstrong would have died instead of Meas Hughes. tear I still miss him.

* * *

**

**Ed p.o.v.**

I don't know why he is the way he is always flirting with everyone, wasting there time, he won't call them back afterwards. It makes me so jealous! Really would it hurt him to be considerate towards me or at least pretend?

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I thought out loud.

"About what Ed?" I voice asked from behind me.

"Roy's flirting." I answered subconsciously, I quickly glanced behind me and saw that I had answered to Meas." Oh my god I just admitted that I like Mustang to Hughes!" I screamed in my head.

"H-hey Hughes, how's it going? Heh heh." I said nervously. "What are you doing sneaking up on people?"

"Oh you know just trying to get confessions out of people and what not." He said pointedly looking at me.

I quickly got out of my chair and grabbed him by the collar. "If you tell anyone how I feel about Mustang I swear I will make your wife take away all of your family photos!" I threatened.

"Ok calmed down Ed, I won't tell anyone, I mean everyone already knows." He said laughing.

"Wait, what!" I spluttered. "They can't I mean, how?" I continued flabbergasted.

"Well it's probably because every time you see Mustang with someone you run of jealously, but that's just a guess." He said with amusement.

"I am not jealous of that pompous jerk, I don't have time to waste on him, he's not worth it, I don't care about Roy Mustang!" I hissed.

"Ed," Meas said solemnly, "Roy loves you." I just sat there in shocked silence.

"He can't I mean all those other women…I mean he never… and no it's not true." I stated like there was no other option.

"Then go ask him yourself." He stated getting up and leaving.

The sound of a twig snapping behind me made me quickly glanced behind me. I gasped seeing Roy Mustang standing behind me with a bouquet of roses, looking like a deer in headlights, his arms fell to his sides and he quickly looked at his feet. I could see that his face was flushed.

"Hello Edward." He said nervously, I had never seen him this flustered it was really cute, but then again I always thought the Colonel was sexy, lets face it who doesn't, but never cute.

"Hello Colonel Mustang," I said feeling awkward and looking at my own feet, next thing I knew I felt warm arm rapped around me, and heard the roses drop to the floor.

"Ed," I heard Roy sigh, " I do love you, but if you don't care for me then just tell me and I'll leave you alone." He said with hurt in his voice.

"I-…Roy I love you too" I sobbed out I didn't' even know why I was crying maybe it was because I finally had someone to love me even with all of my mistakes.

We just stood there for the longest time holding each, we completed each other like day and night.

"So from what I hear you where jealous eh?" I heard Roy ask me with amusement, I just lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"You wish you could make me jealous!" I stated with confidence, and then I walked of with Roy behind me begging for forgiveness, I would never tell him how jealous I got when those whores hung all over him, he didn't need to know, he already was a big enough pompous jerk.

* * *

**I know I suck right I am so sorry I have not muses but now that school is out I will update regularly like all of my favorite authors! Woot well I don't know what I'll update next I have to check, but I have a good idea for the next chapter. Well see you kids later.**

**koolmint**


	15. The Rest of Our Lives

****

The Best Couple Ever Drabbles

Chapter: Fifteen

Chapter Title: The Rest of Our Lives

Disclaimer: Same old same old I don't own FMA, because then it would have turned out horrible.

* * *

Ed tossed and turned in his sleep visions of blood splattering, the dead bodies of all those that he cared about surrounded him, and the horrible screams of pain that echoed in his mind. In the haze of all the gore a single tall dark haired figure stood out.

The figure began to move toward him, but he never made it. In the blink of an eye sharp nails pierced the man that he loved from behind. As quickly as they had come they were gone, and his lover just slumped quietly to the floor to join all the others.

"Roy!" Ed screamed moving forward trying to help him, but it just all faded away. Suddenly Ed snapped his eyes open. "Roy." He screamed again his body drenched in cold sweat as he heaved trying to calm down before glancing around the room to see where he was.

The room was extremely white and clean, and then he noticed the beeping that was reverberating in the room. Glancing in the direction of the noise, Ed's face paled at the sight of Roy Mustang lying in a hospital bed.

Suddenly his memory came flooding back, "The battle." He mumbled quietly.

Ed quickly got up from the couch had been previously occupying and moved forward to get closer to his lover. Ed reached out and stroked the pale mans face tenderly, before reaching for his hand and clutching it with both of his own.

"Please don't do this to me Roy." He mumbled weakly. "I need you...with out...I..." He trailed of as tears starting to fall down his tanned face. He subconsciously gripped the mans hand harder, and at first didn't notice that it was squeezing back.

He jumped slightly when the sheets began rustle, and quickly looked up gold teary eyes meeting loving onyx eyes.

"R-Roy..." Ed stuttered to happy to find his voice.

"Jesus Ed do you have to crush my hand?" Roy asked jokingly, before pulling his hand back and then wrapping his arms around the small blonde pulling him closer. "I love you." He mumbled softly a single tear falling down his face.

Ed let out a shaky breath before wrapping his own arms tightly around Roy's neck. "Oh god Roy I love you too. You have no idea how afraid I was that I was going to lose you." Ed sobbed soaking the dark haired man's hospital gown. Roy in turn just rubbed Ed's back trying to sooth him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily shrimp." Roy said smiling, and pulling back to wipe a tear from the small alchemist's cheek.

Ed just smiled shakily before whacking Roy behind the head. "You just had to ruin it didn't you." He said glaring half heartedly, before placing both of his hands on the side of the older mans face and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I guess it's ok though, because now we have the rest of our lives." He said grinning.

"You're such a sap." Roy said effectively ruining the moment again earning him another whack behind the head.

* * *

****

Ok kids that short I know but I just wrote it in the spur of the moment at 3 a.m. so I hope you enjoyed it. Next I think I will have to hit the Harry Potter wagon and update well see yah

koolmint

**

* * *

**

**Return to Top**


End file.
